The damages due to birds and animals in the human environment are very important. For example, in the airports, there are many crashes due to birds, with partial or total destruction of the aircraft and, sometimes, death of human beings. In the landfills, where many birds, such as gulls, come to eat, most of the garbage is spread out. As these birds are eating very toxic polluted food there, they pollute rivers and beaches with their excrements. The workers of the landfills have to endure unhealthy working conditions. Many pigeons are living in industry plants where they pollute the equipment and make them unhealthy for the workers. In the piscicultures, many birds are eating the fish and the companies are losing a lot of money per year. In the electrical transformer stations, almost two breakdowns out of three are due to birds or animals. Moreover, these birds and animals pollute the equipment, making them unhealthy for the workers. The silos of cereals are the favorite places to live for pigeons which pollute, with their excrements, the cereals in the silos or in the conveyors. Moreover, a large part of the crops in the agriculture is eaten or damaged by birds or animals. When there are too many in the town, pigeons, blackbirds, gulls pollute the ground, pavements, houses, bridges, as well as the parks, beaches, and the waste water treatment stations.
Many apparatuses and methods of scaring off birds and animals from the places where they cause damages have been developed in prior art but none of those has shown satisfactory results for permanently getting rid of these birds and animals.
Already known in prior art, there are the visual scaring devices, such as bird corpses preserved with formalin, Styrofoam cutouts of birds laid out on the grass, stuffed birds in abnormal positions, or dead birds hanging from posts. Drawbacks with these visual scaring methods are that they cannot be used during the night and that the birds and animals become accustomed. Use of lights has been tried for scaring birds but the birds soon become completely used to the flashing lights.
Use of lasers is not adequate at present. The laser beam has to be of such a high intensity that it would be highly hazardous for men. Other visual scaring methods such as colored smoke, blue balloons, and purplish coloration of the grass have been tried but were found unsuccessful or impractical.
Also known in the art are the acoustical scaring devices, for example, ultrasonic sounds, but most of the birds cannot hear them, because the frequency of bird hearing is the same as human hearing. Non natural sounds such as klaxon horns, bells, rattles, chimes, sirens, exploders, drums, are also known but they do not bother birds after a few hours.
There are also the natural sounds such as distress calls, territorial defence calls, flight calls, feeding calls, nest calls, flock calls, pleasure calls, aggressive calls and general alarm calls and specialized alarm calls. However, the reactions to broadcast distress calls vary with the species and the seasons and the birds become accustomed to these natural sounds after a few days.
Also known in the art, there are rotating-hunters and falcon-imitators. Although these devices may be efficient, they have been used in prior art on their own and with no particular method, thereby causing the birds and animals to become accustomed to those, after two or three weeks.
As can be appreciated, although the above methods and apparatuses are very numerous, which clearly shows that the problem is very important, none of these methods and apparatuses has been successful for permanently getting rid of birds and pest animals from a given site. The animals becoming rapidly accustomed to the scaring devices used. Therefore, there is presently a need for an apparatus or a method of permanently and successfully getting rid of birds and pest animals from a given site where they cause damage.